Nunca te alejes de mi
by Stankas
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata realizan una promesa cuando eran jovenes, ¿lo podrán cumplir?
1. Regreso

**Hola a todos, es la primera vez que pongo un Fic aquí, espero que les guste.**

**Declaro que Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pero me encantaría que así fuera… ^^**

**...**

_**Una promesa.**_

_**Algo sencillo de hacer pero difícil de cumplir.**_

**...**

**Cap. 1 : Regreso**

La peli azul caminaba sin cuidado por las calles de Konoha.

Había salido muy cerca a su casa pero de repente noto que no conocía el lugar por donde estaba yendo. Se preocupo. Hace poco había llegado desde Tokio y Konoha había cambiado demasiado para su gusto, tanto así que se había extraviado.

Tomo su móvil y llamo a la única persona con la que se había encontrado desde su llegada, a su primo. Sin embargo este no contesto. Decidió entonces pedir indicaciones pues al menos recordaba cómo se llamaba el lugar donde se encontraba su casa. Vio a lo lejos un grupo de hombres que se acercaban, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta para alejarse, tenía miedo.

Estaba caminando tan deprisa que sin querer choco contra alguien. Ambos se tambalearon pero no cayeron.

-¡Au! – dijeron las dos al unísono, se trataba de una chica inconfundible para la peli azul, ¿Quién mas podría tener un cabello rosa chicle?

-¡Sakura! – exclamo la oji perla para luego abrazar con fuerza a la mencionada, esta por su parte se mostro confundida, la chica con la que había chocado le parecía conocida pero no se acordaba quien era exactamente. De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Hi-Hinata?

La susodicha se separo de ella y le sonrió. Por otra parte Sakura se quedo impresionada ante la mujer que estaba frente a ella, nunca creyó que la tímida Hinata se convertiría en alguien que fácilmente atraería toda la atención.

Ambas se pusieron a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura, ella la invito a almorzar pues hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, también invito a las demás chicas.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida en todo este tiempo? – pregunto la peli rosa mientras servía un poco de té a su invitada.

-Solo estuve estudiando... Tu casa es muy linda. – Hinata no pudo evitar decir este comentario pues la casa de su amiga Sakura le pareció muy adorable, casi todas sus paredes eran rosas y tenía todo decorado con flores, todo tenía un color pastel.

Sakura le sonrió, sin duda Hinata seguía siendo la misma chica dulce que conoció.

-¿Y ahora te quedaras aquí?

-Hai. Tengo que encargarme de la empresa de mi familia.

-a claro…

-¿Y cómo te va a ti?

-Bueno, como veras, me he independizado y comencé a trabajar en la empresa de los Uchiha.

-ya veo… es una empresa muy grande y poderosa – dijo con un poco de melancolía.

De pronto sonó el timbre y con la bulla en el exterior se supo que se trataban de las chicas.

-Espérame un momentito – Sakura le guiño un ojo a Hinata.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar lo que Sakura hablaba en el vestíbulo.

-¡Cállense escandalosas! – Gritó Sakura – sus gritos se escuchan hasta la esquina.

-¡Lo sentimos! – gritaron de nuevo las 3 chicas. Le peli rosa solo entorno lo ojos. - ¿Y porque nos llamaste?, según tu era algo muy urgente.

-Si pues… quiero que conozcan a una persona – esta vez las voces se acercaban a la cocina.

-¿Por fin estas con alguien? – Dijo una de las chicas - ¡au! – justo en ese momento entraron a la cocina y una de las 2 rubias entraba sobándose la cabeza. Las recién llegadas notaron la presencia de la chica que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Es Hinata… - dijo Sakura.

-¡Hinata! – Dijeron las tres mientras la rubia de una cola de caballo se acercaba de inmediato y la abrazaba - ¡Hija pero como has cambiado!

-Ino… - dijo Hinata sonrojándose – tu también has cambiado bastante… al igual que todas.

Ella vio a sus demás amigas que le sonreían con cariño, siempre habían sido un grupo muy unido y este reencuentro era algo que ella esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Se quedaron conversando casi todo el día de una infinidad de cosas, después de todo las mujeres nunca nos callamos (no sé cómo pero siempre sacamos algo para conversar ^^). Hinata fue acompañada por su grupo de amigas… Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari y Sakura, hacia su casa. Ya era muy tarde así que cuando llegó lo único que hizo fue ir a su cuarto y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Era temprano, exactamente las 5 a.m., pero un hombre con el cabello tan negro como sus ojos ya estaba despierto y vestido con un traje muy formal.

Su teléfono móvil sonó mientras salía de su apartamento con un portafolio, se fijo en el identificador y vio que se trataba de su hiperactivo amigo.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!... recibí la noticia de que Hinata ha regresado. – El peli negro se quedo mudo - ¡¿Sasuke?, ¿acaso no estás feliz?

Sasuke cortó de inmediato. No esperaba esa noticia.

**¿Qué paso entre Sasuke y Hinta?, ¡lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo!, espero recibir reviews ^^.**


	2. Recuerdos de nuestra historia

**Konnichiwa!, hoy les presento el Capitulo 2, pero antes… agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, sin duda son de gran ayuda y me alegran mucho. Lamento que mis capitulo no sean muy largos… intentare extenderlo más para el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Gracias Drak Amy-chan por esa recomendación, lamentablemente no entiendo para nada lo que dice la pagina (todo está en ingles) -.-, tengo que estar con mi traductor al lado (xD) y es por eso que apenas aprendi a creer una historia y a subir los capitulos, luego no se más u_U**

**En fin… espero que les guste este capítulo. **

…

**Cap. 2 : Recuerdos de nuestra historia.**

Llego a su oficina, pero el tema de Hinata lo tenía aturdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo se debía sentir?

-Señor Sasuke, hoy tiene una reunión a la 9 a.m., una junta a las 10, el señor Aki vendrá a las 12 para el almuerzo que ha planeado, a las 2 tenemos una inauguración de la nueva sede… - su secretaria paro un momento.

-¿eso es todo? – le pregunto mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

-No, solo me tome un respiro… luego tiene a las 5 una reunión con el gerente general de la empresa Hyuga y a las 7 se le cito para una cena con el señor Uzumaki.

-Cancela esa cena.

-Lo siento señor, pero me tome la libertad de dejarle un tiempo libre para que se relaje.

-No quiero que te entrometas en mi vida, Nana.

Con esta última frase corto la comunicación pues su mirada fue a parar a su computadora, la mujer sabia que eso significaba que era hora de irse.

Nana tenía 40 años y siempre había ayudado a la familia Uchiha, fue siempre una eficiente secretaria y muy querida por todos los miembros de la familia, ahora le tocaba cuidar del joven Sasuke, por costumbre lo llamaba señor, pero en su corazón siempre lo iba a ver como el niño precioso que iba jugar los fines de semana a la empresa.

Una vez que su secretaria cerró la puerta dejo de mover el mouse, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, solo quería quedarse a solas. Busco en una de las gavetas de su escritorio un sobre manila, saco su contenido. Había varias fotos, notas, cartas, dibujos… su mente comenzó a traer aquel recuerdo que lo marco por siempre.

_Flash back narrado por Sasuke._

_Las clases de nuestro último año en la academia estaban por comenzar. Como siempre… iba hacia tu casa para ir juntos. Y ahí estabas, parada en la puerta de tu casa con una hermosa sonrisa, tan bella como siempre._

_Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. La verdad, no sabía exactamente cómo es que paso… pero ahora te veo totalmente diferente. Fuimos amigos desde que comenzó el instituto y nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir por ti lo que siento ahora. ¿Hinata Hyuga, que has hecho conmigo?_

_-Sasuke… - apenas pronunciaste mi nombre voltee a verte - ¿nos sentaremos juntos, no?_

_-Uhm… déjame pensarlo… - ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos como si esperara lo peor - ¿Por qué quieres que me siente contigo si paras con tu grupito de amigas?_

_-¡No es cierto!, tú también eres mi amigo…_

_-Yo no te pregunte si soy tu amigo o no, te dije "¿Por qué quieres sentarte conmigo?" – vi como se puso nerviosa y su rostro se cubrió de un tono carmesí, sentía cierta satisfacción en mi interior._

_-So-solo quiero hacerlo… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – pe-pero si no quieres… etto… n-no hay problema._

_-Haha… - ella me miro sorprendida - ¿Crees que me perdería tu forma de actuar cuando los profesores te llaman la atención?_

_-Es por tu culpa… - dijo ella haciendo un puchero – siempre me haces reír, muchos piensan que estoy loca cuando voltean y ven que soy la única que ríe. ¿Por qué no te ríes así cuando estamos en clases?_

_-Tengo una reputación – le dije haciendo un gesto gracioso, ella se rió, me encantaba verla sonreír, escuchar su risa y mi objetivo durante el día ere ese._

_-Oye Sasuke… - dijo después de un largo suspiro._

_-Dime… - pase mí brazo alrededor de su cuello y la acerque más a mí. No podía ver su rostro, pero supuse que estaba sonrojada, siempre se ponía así cuando la abrazaba._

_-¿Me prometes que… nunca nos separaremos?_

_-No._

_-¡Sasuke, es enserio! – dijo ella en tono preocupado. La golpee con mi cabeza- ¡au!..._

_-Claro que lo prometo… _

_-Arigotou Sasuke…_

_Mis días en el instituto eran los mejores de mi vida, de eso no hay duda, adoraba estar todo el tiempo con Hinata._

_Era Mayo, se iba a llevar a cabo el festival de los cerezos donde un chico debía invitar a una chica para estar con ella todo el día y disfrutar de los distintos puestos que se extienden por todo el instituto. Nunca me intereso, no hasta ahora. Era sin duda una oportunidad invaluable, debía invitar a Hinata y así, poder expresar mis… sentimientos hacia ella._

_Era increíble… ni yo me creía el estar tan enamorado de una chica, era algo extraño y reconfortante. Había hablado con Naruto hace unos momentos (o bueno, el me hablo a mí), me comento que invitaría a Sakura al festival cosa que no me intereso, pero cuando dijo:_

_-¡Ah, y no sabes!, Kiba está diciendo por ahí que va a invitar a Hinata. Se puede decir que ella ya tiene un montón de pretendientes… lo más curioso es que no acepta a ninguno… ¿Sasuke?, ¿A dónde vas?..._

_Fui corriendo a donde estaba Hinata, sabía que a esta hora (hora del almuerzo) estaba afuera comprando el jugo que más le gustaba, de manzana. Salí del gran edificio y divise por todas partes, la vi a lo lejos tomando un jugo, pero también vi que el Inuzuka se acercaba a ella. Mientras corría hacia ella pude ver que Kiba la saludaba y ella le sonreía respondiéndole el saludo, los segundos que pasaron me parecieron eternos, ¿Por qué Hinata se tenía que ir tan lejos para comprar un jugo?_

_Cuando estaba un poco más cerca vi que Kiba le daba un beso en la mejilla, un beso que duro mucho, eso me disgusto. _

_-Adiós, mi linda Hinata… - me miro con superioridad, ¿Qué se ha creído?, sentí mi cuerpo arder de la furia, quería golpearlo, mis manos se cerraron en un puño. Pero unas manos tomaron la manga de mi polera, deteniéndome al instante._

_-Sasuke… _

_Voltee a verla, aun estaba algo ruborizada, eso me partió en mil pedazos. Tire de mi polera para que la soltara, ella me miro muy sorprendida, sus ojos me mostraron dolor al ver mi comportamiento. No dije nada, solo me aleje sin mirar atrás. _

_Fui a "nuestro escondite", era un pequeño prado al cual le llegaba un lago, era muy hermoso y tranquilo, me tire a la sombra de un árbol. Las horas fueron pasando._

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la herí de esta manera?... ella no tiene la culpa de querer a alguien más, yo no tengo derecho sobre ella… solo… solo soy su amigo._

_Supe que cometí un gran error. Tenía que solucionarlo, no quería perder a la mejor persona que había conocido en el mundo._

_Fui corriendo a su casa, había practicado durante el camino que le diría. Estaba listo para confesarle todo. Toque el timbre y una anciana salió a atenderme._

_-Bu-buenas noches… - en ese momento me encontraba algo nervioso - ¿Se encuentra Hinata? – ella se puso triste, eso me preocupo._

_-Ella se fue hace una hora._

_-¿A qué hora regresa? _

_-No va a regresar, hijo… no va a regresar. – Se puso a sollozar – lo siento… _

_-¿Por qué, que ocurre? – esto me estaba desesperando y a la vez me asustaba._

_-Ella se fue a Tokio._

_No preste atención cuando la anciana siguió hablándome ni cuando cerró la puerta, ni cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer libremente sobre mí. La había perdido. La había perdido. Sentí agua cálida por mi rostro, supe que no se trataba de la fría lluvia… estaba llorando. Me senté sobre la acera y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Todo se había terminado para mí._

_Fin flash back._

Sasuke sostuvo una foto en sus manos, era su favorita pues no fue planeada, en ese momento le pareció que Naruto fue un pesado para tomarla cuando ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ahora agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Ahí estaban los dos, Hinata se reía y como estaban fuera del salón de clases, Sasuke también lo hacía. Era la única foto donde él aparecía sonriendo.

...

**Debo decir que me dio algo de pena por Sasuke, aquí lo vemos en su lado más sentimental ^^, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero sus reviews y gracias por todo!, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	3. Propuestas

**Konnichiwa! ^^, de nuevo agradezco sus comentarios y como les dije… este capítulo es un poco más largo, espero que les guste!**

**…**

**Cap. 3 : Propuestas**

Hinata estaba preocupada por muchos asuntos. El primero era que pronto se haría cargo de la empresa, Neji la iba a ayudar en lo que podía, pero ella estaría en la cabecera y tendría toda la responsabilidad. A pesar de haber culminado su carrera con éxito, el enfrentarse a la vida real le ponía muy nerviosa.

Y la otra gran preocupación que tenia era la "gran cena" que preparo Naruto para esta noche, ella sabía que su rubio amigo tenía un objetivo en mente, el encuentro con Sasuke, pero ella no podía permitirlo. No quería verlo.

Desde el día que se fue, no supo nada de él, a pesar de haberle enviado muchas cartas explicándole lo ocurrido, no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que Sasuke era algo inmaduro, pero no hasta ese extremo. Decidió entonces dejar de escribir e intentar olvidar, sin embargo su padre la sorprendió o mejor dicho, la obligo a regresar. Ante esto ella no podía hacer nada, pero si podía intentar evitar de todas formas al Uchiha.

Tenía que llamar a Sakura y decirle cualquier excusa para no asistir a la reunión.

**…**

En otro lugar se encontraban Naruto y Sakura conversando mientras el rubio comía todo el ramen que podía.

-Fue excelente tu idea de reunir a nuestros amigos, por fin todo juntos de nuevo… - dijo Sakura mientras el rubio se tragaba un tazón de ramen.

-Lo sé – dijo apenas el rubio pues tenía la comida en su boca, recibió un golpe de Sakura – ¡no se habla con la boca llena! – Naruto pasó su comida.

-Pero luego te molestas cuando no te contesto rápido – se quejo, la peli rosa se rió porque era cierto.

-Mira Naruto, sé que esto no es muy común en mí, pero quiero saber que paso exactamente entre Sasuke y Hinata. – el rubio se iba a reír porque sabía muy bien como era Sakura, siempre le gustaba saber sobre la vida de los demás. Pero vio su expresión y la encontró triste. – Desde que ella se marcho, Sasuke perdió totalmente cualquier rastro de vida, era increíble que no le importase absolutamente nada, ni el hecho de molestarse contigo por tus idioteces… pero luego se recuperó un poco y ahora… con la llegada de Hinata. Yo estoy preocupada por Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que es lo que había pasado, pero no le podía contar a Sakura, aun no. No le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos porque sabía que esto era algo muy personal y por el momento, debería quedar así.

-Solo eran amigos – dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

-No me mientas Naruto. Sé que algo paso entre los dos y ¿sabes qué?, no descansare hasta averiguarlo. – ella se puso de pie.

-Sakura… - dijo el rubio en un susurro mientras la peli rosa se alejaba de él.

**…**

Eran las 11:45, hace poco había terminado con la junta que tenia, estaba exhausto. Pero el día no acababa y aun le quedaba mucho por hacer. Cogió el teléfono de su oficina para llamar a Nana.

-¿Qué me falta ahora? – le hablo sin muchas ganas.

-El almuerzo con el Señor Aki, yo te aviso cuando llegue.

-De acuerdo… - estuvo a punto de colgar cuando escucho la voz de Nana y se puso el auricular de nuevo en la oreja.

-Necesitas un descanso. Si quieres puedo cancelar el almuerzo…

-Nana… te pedí que no te entrometas en mis asuntos, no tengo tiempo para "relajarme" y por cierto, cancela la cena con Naruto.

-Pero… - sin embargo su voz se perdió con el sonido que provenía del otro teléfono indicándole que había colgado.

Nana no tenía otra opción. Algo en su interior le decía que debía comprender esta decisión, ella no solía rendirse fácilmente… siempre terminaba convenciendo a Sasuke de asistir a las reuniones con sus amigos (aunque sea a la fuerza), pero esta vez todo era diferente. Hoy estaba muy extraño.

El peli negro se concentro en un dibujo que había hecho Hinata, era solo un garabato pero él no dudo en guardarlo, ella había hecho dos óvalos, dentro de ellos dibujo sus rostros, en una lado estaba Hinata con el cabello negro y corto de Sasuke y sonriendo mientras que el otro era Sasuke súper serio con el cabello largo y azulino de Hinata (se los podía reconocer por el color de los ojos). Este dibujo le pareció muy cómico en ese momento, pero ahora le daba mucha nostalgia.

El teléfono sonó.

-El señor Aki ya llego y lo está esperando.

-Ok, gracias.

Guardo el dibujo con mucho cuidado y luego cogió su saco. No sabía porque razón ese señor quería tener una conversación con él, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

**…**

Ella estaba echada sobre su cama, había pensado que decirle a Sakura, pero cada vez que encontraba un excusa perfecta, se contradecía pensando en que no era correcto dejar a sus amigos plantados. Además, deseaba verlos a todos juntos.

Prendió la computadora y se puso a revisar sus mail's, vio uno que le llamo la atención. Se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hola Hinata. Me entere de tu llegada, estoy ansioso por verte. Te doy mi numero para que me llames y así poder saber que por fin revistaste tus mail's y a ver si nos damos un paseíto.

Te quiero mucho mi querida princesa. ¡Ah, sí!, Akamaru también."

Ella se rió, era agradable saber de Kiba pues era el único con el cual se comunicaba mientras estaba en Tokio, era una gran oportunidad para salir con su amigo antes de no tener tiempo ni para respirar. El no era muy unido a su grupo de amigos. Copio el número y lo almaceno en la memoria de su móvil. Una vez que termino de poner su nombre se mostro indecisa sobre la idea de llamarlo.

-Ya que… - dijo mientras presionaba el botón que permitía llamar.

-Buenas, habla Kiba Inuzuka – a la peli azul le causo risa la voz tan seria de su amigo, pero se controlo para poder actuar.

-Buenas tardes joven, quiero saber a qué hora puedo recoger a mi mascota, es una Shitzu.

-Uhm… déjeme verificar – Hinata no podía creer que Kiba no reconociera su voz, pero iba a seguir el juego aunque estaba a punto de explotar de la risa – señorita, usted se debe estar equivocando, no nos han entregado ningún Shitzu el día de hoy.

-¡Pero cómo!, si yo misma lo lleve y para estar más segura le pedí su número, ¡usted fue el que me atendió!

-Yo… yo… pero…

La peli azul rompió en una carcajada, Kiba que estaba al otro lado de la línea se sintió confuso primero, pero de inmediato reconoció la voz. Hablaron por un buen rato antes que Kiba le invite a almorzar.

-Muy bien, en el restaurant "Tukima-sama" – dijo Hinata y luego colgó.

**…**

Un hombre de avanzada edad estaba sentado frente al pelinegro, ambos vestían muy formales. El pelinegro miraba con atención la actitud tranquila de aquel hombre, aun no sabía porque había insistido tanto en almorzar con él, había pasado media hora en absoluto silencio. El hombre dejo de comer y miro a Sasuke.

-Se que se pregunta porque quise almorzar hoy con usted.

-Así es - le respondió Sasuke sin demostrar inquietud.

-Bueno, como veras, ya no soy tan joven. Mi única hija está por tomar las riendas de mi empresa que con mucho esfuerzo forme, pero sé que ella no la vera como debería ser.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Mucho… mi querido hijo. – dijo el Señor Aki apenas Sasuke termino de hablar, era como si sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Conozco a mi hija, la conozco muy bien aunque ella crea que no – Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de estar con ese anciano, estaba listo para dejarlo y marcharse cuando algo que dijo le intereso – A lo que quiero llegar es que estoy dispuesto a dejarte el poder de mi empresa, se que en tus manos estará mucho mejor que en las de mi hija.

Era algo muy extraño, nunca nadie habría hecho aquella oferta solo porque su hija no se haría cargo de ella, sabía que había algo más.

-¿Cuál es la condición? – dijo como si no le interesara el asunto.

-Muy inteligente – dijo el viejo Aki – es muy simple sabes… - Sasuke lo miro suspicaz – quiero que te cases con ella.

**…**

Kiba estaba esperando en el restaurant, cada vez estaba más nervioso. La última vez que tuvo contacto físico con Hinata fue en el Instituto, el mismo día que fue a pedirle para que sea su pareja.

_Flash back_

_Kiba se acercaba mas a Hinata, ella estaba distraída tomando un jugo, él la saludo como siempre lo hacía._

_-Hola princesa – le decía así desde el primer día de clases, pues era tan delicada y graciosa como una, además, era un apodo perfecto._

_-Hola Kiba – ella le sonrió. _

_-Mira… sabes que no soy bueno para las frases cursis ni nada por el estilo, así que voy a ser claro y directo – vio como la peli azul le prestaba atención - ¿Quieres ir al festival como mi pareja?_

_Ella se sorprendió, no esperaba que Kiba también fuera a invitarla, pero con él no iba a funcionar el negarle con una sonrisa, sabía que él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. _

_-N-no voy a poder – tartamudeo. _

_-¿Por qué?... – ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos._

_-Etto… voy a ir con Sasuke – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-¡Oh!, que lastima. – dijo Kiba dramatizando un poco, de repente miro de reojo y vio que Sasuke estaba acercándose – pero… ¿por lo menos me permites un beso en la mejilla? – Ella lo miro dudosa – como premio consuelo… - Kiba puso un gesto triste._

_-De-de acuerdo – era lo menos que podía hacer por él._

_El se acerco y muy lentamente deposito un beso sobre el rostro porcelano de la Hyuga, se separo de ella y la vio sonrojada. El Uchiha ya estaba ahí contemplando lo sucedido. Kiba lo miro desafiante, tenía que admitir que lo odiaba por estar siempre cerca a Hinata. Vio en el pelinegro un gesto enfurecido, se alejo sin hacerle caso, por ahora su misión estaba hecha. Sabía cómo era Sasuke de impulsivo._

_Fin flash back._

-¿En qué piensas? – se sobresalto. Su vista se dirigió a la persona que le hablo, se quedo boquiabierto, ¿ella era su princesa?, se puso de pie de inmediato para realizar una acción caballerosa, moverle la silla. – Gracias. – le dijo ella sonriendo.

El siempre había sido un chico de pocas palabras y el día de hoy no iba a ser la excepción, no dudo en alagar a Hinata todo el tiempo, ella por su parte no dejaba de sonrojarse ni reírse, tenía que admitir que el "chico perro", como le acostumbraban decir en el Instituto, seguía siendo el mismo.

-Hinata... tengo que decirte algo muy importante. – Ella lo miro indicándole para que continuara – esto… no es sencillo – dijo hablando mas para el mismo que para su acompañante - ¡Me gustas! – Dijo por fin – y mucho…

Ella lo miro estupefacta y aunque quiso decir algo, no podía pronuncia palabra alguna, no estaba lista para una relación, eso lo tenía muy en claro. Se molesto un poco, no quería volver a enamorarse nunca. El Inuzuka se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien pues la peli azul miraba su plato con el ceño fruncido, ella era tan transparente.

-No quiero que te presiones… - le dijo intentando calmar un poco la situación – solo lo dije porque es lo que siento, y lo que siempre he sentido – la última frase lo dijo en voz baja pero Hinata lo oyó y se preocupo por hacerle daño – No quiero malograr nuestra relación de amistad, pero… ¿por lo menos puedo intentar llegar a algo más?

**…**

* * *

**¿Qué dirán ambos?**

**Sé que este día se está haciendo muy largo para nuestros protagonistas x), pero el próximo capi por fin acaba el día (o eso espero ^^), hehe… muchas gracias por leerlo!, espero sus reviews para ver si les gusto o no.**

**Muchos besos! =D**


	4. Rencor

**Konnichiwa! ^^, uff… después de varios días por fin pude terminar este capi, admito que me costó un poco, pues mi "bendita" inspiración decidió tomarse unas vacaciones inesperadas… ¬¬.**

**Agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios ^^, siempre es muy lindo leerlos y saber que les interesa mi historia *.***

**En fin, después de muchos días de espera… aquí está el siguiente capi, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Rencor**

Eran las 5:00 p.m. y ahora se encontraba en su casa mientras se preparaba para ir a la empresa Hyuga. Se sentía un poco aliviada y era extraño que sea a causa de su padre. Este le había llamado cuando estaba a punto de dar una respuesta al Inuzuka, le dijo que era urgente que fuera… ¿ella no se podía negar, no?, entonces solo cambio de tema explicándole que se tenía que marchar. Kiba se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero no acepto, decidió tomar un taxi.

Ella sintió mucha pena por haberse negado, pero a razón de lo ocurrido, la relación con su amigo Kiba había cambiado, ahora el estar a su lado la ponía un tanto incomoda.

Se puso una falda tubo blanca y una blusa del mismo color, un collar negro y largo, unos aretes en aros plateados y unos zapatos de tacón color negro. Se hizo un moño y se pinto muy natural. Decidió ir vestida así a la reunión con sus amigos porque no iba a tener tiempo para regresar a su casa y cambiarse.

**…**

Su auto estaba estacionado, hace solo unos minutos se escapo de la inauguración para poder ir a su próxima cita.

Hoy le habían ocurrido muchas cosas, el regreso de Hinata y una propuesta que podía ser su salvavidas.

Desde que sus padres murieron, su hermano se hizo cargo de la empresa, pero luego, cuando de repente desapareció, Sasuke se tuvo que poner al mando de esta. Descubrió, una vez dentro (antes no le daba importancia), que hubo muchos fallos en la administración, así que en vez de ganar, estaban perdiendo. Esto sucedió solo hace poco, y con mucho esfuerzo Sasuke ha evitado que le empresa se vaya a la quiebra, sin embargo le falta mucho para tener la estabilidad de hace años. Es por eso que no le vendría nada mal tener el control de la empresa del señor Aki.

Sin embargo, eso le costaba algo que no pensó poner en juego nunca, su libertad.

Odiaba que su hermano lo haya puesto en esa situación solo por ser irresponsable y largarse a quien sabe dónde. No le agradaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida personal, pero desde que perdió toda esperanza de ser feliz, su única distracción fue hacerse cargo de "Uchiha's company" y ahora no quería perderla.

Si todo salía bien en la reunión con la empresa Hyuga, quizá no se vería en la necesidad de comprometer su vida y menos de conocer a otra chica que de seguro sería una molestia.

_Flash Back _

-_Muy inteligente – dijo el viejo Aki – es muy simple sabes… - Sasuke lo miro suspicaz – quiero que te cases con ella._

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral, "¡No!", pensaba Sasuke. Aki por su parte se reía por lo bajo, no era una broma, pero le causaba gracia el comportamiento de los jóvenes, en especial si le daban una alternativa tan radical._

_-Ok… demasiada tensión – dijo el viejo – no te pido que me contestes ahora, se que lo tienes que pensar… es una decisión muy importante – le sonrió, el pelinegro sintió un poco de alivio pero igual mantuvo un semblante serio – Ahora lo importante es que conozcas a mi hija, es imposible que vayas a unirte a una mujer sin siquiera haberla visto o hablado con ella. ¿Qué te parece si va a visitarte mañana?_

_Fin flash back_

El aceptó, pero una boda no estaba en sus planes. Haría lo que fuera por evitarlo. Lo que fuera. Sacó su auto del área de estacionamiento, ahora se tenía que dirigir a la reunión que lo salvaría o lo sentenciaría por siempre.

**…**

Ten-ten estaba esperando la llegada del Uchiha, ella era secretaria de Neji (por el cual sentía una secreta admiración), mientras revisaba unos informes. Estaba tan concentrada que se sobresalto cuando el Hyuga de pelo castaño le habló.

-Ten-ten, mi prima va a venir en unos minutos, por favor, le dices que me espere mientras termino la reunión.

-Hai…

A los pocos minutos llego Sasuke Uchiha, con su típica forma de ser: serio, gallardo y soberbio. Ella le informo que Neji Hyuga lo esperaba en su oficina, camino hacia la puerta de roble exquisitamente tallada, esta empresa se caracterizaba por ser muy lujosa y detallista, es mas… también era jerárquica y el tener tanta opulencia en un solo lugar (como este) significaba poder.

Justo después que la puerta se cerrara, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a la Hyuga peli azul, Ten-ten le sonrió. Había tanta diferencia entre las dos personas que habían entrado que se podía percibir en el ambiente. Hinata iluminó el lugar y se sentía tanta calidez que la chica castaña se sentía a gusto, todo lo contrario a lo que hizo el Uchiha.

-"Oscuridad opacada por la luz" – pensó Ten-ten y se sorprendió, no pensaba que era tan profunda.

-Hola Ten-Ten, no sabía que trabajabas aquí. – le dijo la Hyuga.

-¡Sorpresa! – le dijo ella, ahora no llevaba sus clásicos moños, estaba con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo. - ¡Ah, por cierto!, Neji me dijo que lo esperes porque ahorita está en una reunión con… - sin embargo sus palabras se cortaron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver tras ellas a un hombre de avanzada edad. Hinata lo reconoció de inmediato y fue a abrazarlo, antes se disculpo con Ten-ten.

-¡Aki! – dijo mientras que con mucho cariño el hombre mayor depositaba un beso en la frente de su querida ahijada.

-Mi preciosa Hina…

Aki era una de las personas más importantes para ella, él la quería como si fuera su propia hija y eso se notaba a leguas. Ambos se pusieron a conversar de un montón de cosas, mientras esto pasaba, Hinata notaba que su padrino estaba muy triste por alguna razón, ella no soportaba verlo así, pero tampoco quería intervenir en su vida personal. Poco a poco la conversación que tenían fue a parar al problema por el cual Aki estaba tan afligido.

-Karin no quiere hacerse cargo de la empresa… - le dijo cuando Hinata le mencionó que muy pronto tomaría las riendas de la suya – No comprendo que hice mal para que ella no viera todo el esfuerzo que su madre y yo hemos hecho para que ella tenga una vida feliz. Lo más importante y que a ella no le entra en la cabeza, es que todo fue gracias a nuestra empresa.

-Es una lástima… - dijo la peli azul - ¿Por qué no le dices a Karin que venga a verme? – pensó que quizá, ella podría convencerla.

-¿Intentarás hacerle cambiar de opinión? – Ella asintió, al viejo Aki le parecía una idea totalmente ilusa, pues él lo había intentado por años, pero… tenía que probar con todo, no debía perder las esperanzas – entonces esta dicho… ella vendrá mañana en la mañana.

-Hai – dijo la Hyuga entusiasmada, era lo menos que podía hacer por su padrino.

-Bueno… solo quería venir a verte, tu padre me comentó que estabas acá y pues… no dude en venir. Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

-Gracias – le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba – para mí también es un gusto hablar contigo. Ven a verme siempre que puedas.

-Eso haré – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie en dirección al ascensor. Mientras este se cerraba, no dejaba de ver a Hinata, el hubiese dado todo por tener una hija como ella, le daba mucha pena que Hiashi fuera tan severo con ella. Por ello es que él le brindo todo su apoyo y amor, pero no se imagino quererla tanto.

Después que se cerró la puerta del ascensor, la Hyuga volteo a ver a Ten-ten, se había olvidado de la presencia de su amiga, la vio muy sonriente.

-Qué lindo es tu padrino - le dijo ella – se percató que la peli azul tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lo he extrañado mucho – dijo en tono de disculpa por soltar algunas lagrimas.

La castaña se acerco a ella con un pañuelo en sus manos mientras la reconfortaba, su amiga era tan vulnerable que sentía inmensos deseos de protegerla.

-Iré al baño un momento – se excusó la Hyuga.

Mientras ella se alejaba al baño de ese piso, Ten-ten volvió a tomar su lugar, en ese mismo momento la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, el Uchiha salió y sin decir nada se dirigió al ascensor, presiono el botón y espero a que este se abriera. Ten-ten, por su parte, lo miraba con mala cara. Ya quería que él se marchara. El ascensor por fin se abrió y el Uchiha subió en él.

Presionó el botón que lo llevaría al primer piso. Esta reunión no resulto del todo mal, pero no salió exactamente como él quería. Subió su mirada, pues la tenía aun en los botones.

Las puertas ya estaban por cerrarse cuando la vio, toda vestida de blanco dirigiéndose hacia Ten-ten. Solo la vio por un segundo, pero su imagen se quedo grabada en su mente. Reaccionó sólo cuando el ascensor llego al primer piso, se sorprendió pensando en ella, recordando su dulce voz, su risa y su forma adorable de ser.

-"Idiota" – pensó para él. Todo esto le estaba afectando, debía terminar de una vez con esta tontería, no podía permitir ser un estúpido enamorado otra vez, ya había pasado por esta etapa y no lo volvería a repetir.

**…**

-¡todo está listo para la cena! – exclamó Naruto a sus amigos que ya estaban en su casa. Ninguna le hizo caso, todos estaban conversando muy animadamente, era raro estar juntos y no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Era las 6:50 y no faltaría mucho para que Ten-ten llegase junto a Hinata, solo hace unos minutos recibieron una llamada de ella diciéndoles que la llevaría.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

-¿Sabes si Sasuke va a venir? – ella tenía una copa de vino en las manos.

-No creo, me llamo Nana y me dijo que por "circunstancias mayores" no iba a poder.

-¿Y le contaste que Hinata también iba a estar aquí?

-Si – dijo el rubio orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Eres un idiota… - Sakura lo golpeo – no debiste contarle… pero bueno, eso no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas, algo ha pasado entre ellos.

-Nada que ver, creo que Sasuke está muy ocupado. De seguro el querría ver a Hinata antes que nadie – mintió, aunque esta fue pésima.

-¿y porque crees eso? – Sakura lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, como si estuviera cuestionando lo que decía su rubio amigo. El se puso un tanto nervioso.

-¡ah!... me olvide del pollo, ya regreso – y se escapo a la cocina.

Sakura termino de beber el vino que aún le quedaba. Miro a su alrededor y luego su vista fue a parar al reloj de péndulo que el rubio tenía en casa, 7:00 p.m.

**…**

Sasuke daba vueltas por su oficina, había solucionado uno de los problemas que lo estresaba, ahora tenía otro.

¿Iría o no?

Se dio cuenta que se veía ridículo, ¿Cómo es que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en esa situación?, el no era el que debía estar así, la que se debía sentir mal era Hinata, no él. Estaba listo, tenía que ir y dejar en claro su punto de vista, enfrentar este problema y como siempre, salir triunfador.

Salió del edificio para luego entrar a su auto e ir en dirección a casa de Naruto. Llegaría de sorpresa y así era mejor, no le gustaba ser él quien las tuviera como fue hace unas horas, cuando la vio.

Iba en su auto, a unos 20 minutos divisó el edificio donde vivía Naruto, este tenía todas las luces prendidas. Entro a la zona donde vio algunos coches, reconoció uno rojo de inmediato, era del rubio.

Salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, el tenia una llave de la entrada. Fue el mismo Naruto quien se las dio, el es tan distraído que paraba olvidándose su llave dentro.

Lo haría, por fin… después de 5 años se vería oficialmente con Hinata, pero las cosas no serian como antes, el le haría pagar todo lo que le hizo. Porque siempre fue un persona muy vengativa.

Toco la puerta, espero unos minutos hasta que Naruto le abrió una enorme sonrisa, pero esta se fue perdiendo poco a poco para luego poner un gesto de sorpresa. Era obvio que no lo esperaban.

-Es raro que te quedes sin habla – le dijo tras unos segundos en los que el rubio no reaccionaba - ¿no me invitas a pasar?

-Claro… - le dijo Naruto – pero… ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?

-No me molestes.

-Pero…

-Escucha – el peli negro que ya estaba dentro se volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, estaba furioso, ¿Qué creía él, que no podría con lo que pasaba?, se arrepintió de acudir a él ese día. – Vine aquí porque me invitaste y porque necesito un descanso.

Naruto lamentó haberlo invitado, el conocía el carácter de Sasuke y podía ver que su presencia aquí no sería nada agradable para Hinata.

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a Hinata – le advirtió el rubio cuando el Uchiha dio un paso.

-No lo haré – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – "No esta noche" – se dijo a sí mismo.

**

* * *

****Huy… como que comienza lo bueno ^^**

**Por fin termina el día (eeeh!) xD, intentare poner el próximo capi lo más pronto que pueda (a menos que mi musa me vuelva a abandonar ¬¬), **

**¡Muchos besos y cuídense un montón! =]**

**~ Matta nee ~**


	5. Encuentro inesperado

**Holaa!, como siempre, agradezco sus reviews, es tan lindo saber que les guste y que me quieran matar ^^ (sin alusiones personales xD), bueno… no los quiero aburrir x), espero que este capi les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Encuentro inesperado**

El sol entro por su ventana y en ese mismo momento su despertador hizo un ruido insoportable. Eran las 6:00 a.m., "Hora de levantarse", pensó… hoy comenzaba su calvario. Se metió rápido a la ducha, era un día caluroso pero el agua que caía estaba muy fría, después de salir envuelta en una toalla se dirigió a su armario para sacar algunas prendas.

El día de hoy planeaba sorprender a Naruto con una visita, estaba muy apenada con él por la noche anterior, se tuvo que marchar minutos después de haber llegado, a penas pudo saludar a sus amigos y luego recibió una llamada de Neji, su padre le iba a llamar a casa en media hora por algo de suma urgencia. Ella estaba muy molesta por ello, ¿no le podía llamar a su móvil?, no tuvo elección, cuando se trataba de su padre nunca tenía una.

Ahora Hinata era llevada por Neji a su primer día de trabajo y eso no le agradaba, sentía que no debía incomodar de esa forma a su primo, ella estaba en la posibilidad y en el deber de comprarse un auto.

El viaje se realizo en silencio, ambos eran muy callados y ninguno tenía ganas de empezar una conversación.

Cuando llego, se sorprendió al ver a varias personas en la entrada, se trataba de los empleados que le daban la bienvenida, se emociono mucho, le pareció un lindo detalle. Luego subió al ascensor que la llevaría a su oficina, era exclusivamente para el Gerente los que subían debían tener autorización previa.

-Buenos días Hinata – le saludó la chica de pelos castaños.

Después de una corta charla, Hinata se encerró en su oficina, prendió el ordenador y lo primero que hizo fue abrir su correo electrónico. Por ahora no tenía mucho que hacer, su primo le había solucionado muchos problemas y era como si comenzara de cero.

Vio un mail que la tranquilizó. Era de su queridísima amiga Sora de la cual no tenía ninguna noticia, hasta hoy.

"_¡Hinata!, por fin te puedo escribir… ahora estoy algo apurada, pero te cuento que mañana viajaré a Konoha, así que por favor, quiero un recibimiento a lo grande ;), haha, es una broma, ¡te extraño mucho amiga! Y me muero de ganas por verte. Con amor, Sora."_

Esa era una gran noticia, ella es su mejor amiga (en la que más confía), la conoció en Tokio. Le prometió que apenas pudiera, iría a Konoha para ayudarla con todo lo que necesitase.

**…**

Sasuke estaba en su oficina con la cabeza entre sus manos, esta le dolía terriblemente. Nunca pensó que tomar algunas copas le afectaría tanto, ¿quizá era por la poca costumbre?

Lo único que sabía, era que se arrepentía de ir a esa "estúpida" reunión, había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Después de la pequeña charla con Naruto, entró a la sala sin escuchar lo que su rubio amigo decía. Vio que todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, pero ninguna era la que esperaba, ¿Dónde estaba?

Sakura e Ino no dejaron de acosarlo en toda la noche, el solo quería largarse, su objetivo se había ido y eso era lo que quería decirle Naruto cuando él decidió ignorarlo. Se fue quedando a medida que el tonto del rubio le hacía beber Sake, los otros (Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara y Kankuro) también bebían y poco a poco se pusieron a conversar sobre "cosas de hombres", como decía Ino a los temas políticos, económicos, etc.

No supo como llego a su casa, pero si supo como despertó, Nana lo hizo al no dejar de insistir con las llamadas a su móvil. Ahora se encontraba de mal humor, al menos más de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Nana? – Hablo Sasuke por el teléfono – No quiero ninguna reunión para hoy y menos una visita.

-Uhm… lo hubieses dicho antes. Alguien te está esperando, justo te iba a llamar para avisarte.

-¿Es importante? – Sasuke en verdad estaba cansado, no quería recibir a nadie, a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

-No sé como lo verás, pero ella dice que es importante. – "¿Ella?, podría ser que…", pensó el Uchiha.

-Ok, hazla pasar.

De alguna forma u otra, tenía la esperanza de que la peli azul viniera a verlo. La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente. Una chica desconocida se asomó por la puerta. Ella no era Hinata. La chica que ya estaba dentro era peli roja y usaba lentes.

-¿Quién eres? – le dijo con la voz más dura y fría que podía poner, no le interesaba lo más mínimo la presencia de esa chica y mucho menos ahora que sentía como si le martillaran la cabeza.

-Qué raro, mi padre me dijo que te había hablado de mi – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento supo que se trataba de la hija de Aki. Se había olvidado que iba a venir. No tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos de soportar a una mujer que lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer.

Karin lo observaba sin descaro, y pensar que se iba a escapar con su novio para no tener una cita aburrida con un hombre que de seguro era un viejo panzón. Pero que equivocada estaba y agradeció que el patán de su novio no haya llegado a su encuentro, de ser así nunca hubiese conocido a Sasuke Uchiha. Su padre le estaba haciendo un gran favor, quitarle la responsabilidad de la empresa y conseguirle un excelente partido.

-Soy Karin, y es un place conocerte – dijo la peli roja resaltando "placer", el Uchiha sabía que esa mujer sacaría fácilmente a cualquier hombre de sus cabales, pero él no era cualquier hombre.

-ok, encantado – dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha – Estoy muy ocupado, necesito estar solo.

-¡Que bárbaro! – La peli roja fingió asustarse - ¿pero sabes?, así me gustan más. Me voy, porque me lo pides tan amablemente, pero regresare Uchiha… - le sonrió con picardía para luego salir por donde entro.

El Uchiha sintió un poco de calor después que la mujer de lentes se marchara, era hombre después de todo.

**…**

Karin salió del edificio, estaba aburrida, intento llamar a su novio pero decidió que debía quererse más y esperar a que el la llamara.

-"Uhm… ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy a parte de ver al Uchiha?" – pensaba mientras compraba un helado. – "¡Oh, sí!" – Recordó – "Iré a visitar a Hinata… "

El solo pensar en ella le daba mucha cólera. No sabía qué era lo que más detestaba, ¿su irritante forma de ser?, ¿o que siempre fuera mejor que ella?, no sabía exactamente que, quizá sería por los dos, pero la odiaba desde que tuvo uso de razón. Siempre la favorita de su padre, recibía toda la atención de ambas familias, siempre tan dispuesta a ayudar y tan amable con todos. Sentía celos.

Estaba en el taxi camino a la empresa que ahora estaba a cargo de la peli azul, estaba tan ansiosa de verla. Había algo nuevo en su vida y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Unos minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad, se tardo el taxi en llegar a su destino. Ella prácticamente le tiro el dinero al pobre taxista y se dirigió a la entrada, muy soberbia se dirigió al ascensor con puertas de madera.

-Eh… disculpe señorita, pero me temo que no puede ingresar aquí – le dijo una de las recepcionistas.

-¿Qué? – Le dijo la peli roja en voz alta, haciendo que todos volteen a ver.

-Lo-lo siento… pero es una entrada exclusiva y sin autorización no la puedo dejar pasar... – la pobre chica estaba muy nerviosa y por la mirada de esa mujer, temía por su vida.

-¿Me estas impidiendo el paso? – la peli roja se rio a carcajadas.

-Exacto… - su compañero, que había salido un momento de su puesto, regreso y se puso a defender a su amiga. – No puede pasar por aquí, a menos que nuestra jefa nos lo ordene.

La peli roja se estaba hartando de todo esto.

-¡¿Y qué esperas?... llámala de una vez – se cruzo de brazos, estaba realmente indignada – Par de tarados – dijo mientras la chica cogía el teléfono, el chico la miraba molesto.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto la recepcionista.

-Karin – espeto.

-Sí, de acuerdo… entiendo… - hablaba la chica por teléfono – Muy bien, puede pasar. – esta vez lo dijo refiriéndose a Karin.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – les dijo ella antes de presionar el botón.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras la molesta peli roja, la chica se desplomo en su asiento.

-¿Crees que le diga a la jefa? – Tenía miedo a perder su trabajo.

-No te preocupes, me parece que nuestra jefa es buena persona.

Karin salió del ascensor, en su expresión se notaba lo disgustada que estaba. – ¡Deberían cambiar de recepcionistas! – le dijo a Ten-ten que no se molesto en contestarle.

-La señorita Hinata pidió que la espere dentro – le señalo la puerta que le dirigía a una pequeña sala.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había dentro. A los segundos entro Hinata con una fuente de plata. Le saludó con una sonrisa muy cálida para luego poner la fuente sobre la mesita de centro, se sentó frente a ella para estar más cómodas.

-Sírvete por favor – le dijo la Hyuga, habían 2 tazas con té verde y unos cuantos bocadillos en una platito - ¿Cómo has estado?

-De maravillas – respondió de inmediato – excepto hace unos segundos que la pasé realmente mal.

-¿Qué sucedió? – la Hyuga imito a Karin, agarrando su taza para luego darle un sorbo.

-Esos chicos de la recepción me malograron el día, ¿prohibirme la entrada?, ¿que se han creído?

-no digas eso… solo estaban haciendo su trabajo, ese ascensor es exclusivo y es una regla que nadie puede contradecir. Lamento que hayas pasado por eso, pero no les eches la culpa, yo debí decirles que recibiría tu visita.

Otra vez defendiendo a los demás. Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-De acuerdo, tema pasado – dijo sin dar mucho interés a lo dicho por la Hyuga, ella le sonrió, ¿acaso no le importaba que le diera poca importancia a su pequeño discurso? – Mi papá me pidió que venga a verte.

-Sí, yo le pedí eso, quería verte… has cambiado mucho.

-No tanto como tu – le dijo un tanto picada por la envidia. Pensó que ella había conseguido un cuerpo espectacular y se había convencido de eso porque conseguía "al toque", el hombre que quería. Pero al ver la "poca cosa" que era al lado de Hinata, se sintió de nuevo amenazada.

La Hyuga se ruborizó, no había cambiado mucho, ¿o sí?, ella se veía igual como se veía hace 5 años. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va con tu novio?

-Nada en especial, hoy me dejo plantada – dijo la peli roja y después tomo un poco de su té.

-Lo siento - "Muy bien hecho Hinata", se recrimino en su mente.

-Pero… conocí al hombre de mis sueños – Karin puso un gesto de absoluta felicidad.

-Eso es fantástico – se alegro la Hyuga - ¿Cómo es?

-Es el hombre más sexy que jamás hayas visto, súper varonil.

-Wow… parece el hombre perfecto, ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata que después de preguntarle, había tomado un sorbo de su té, comenzó a toser sin parar - ¿Estás bien? – Karin se asusto un poco, pero vio como Hinata movía afirmativamente su cabeza, aun no podía hablar.

-So-solo me atore – hablo entrecortada, luego aclaro su garganta.

¿Era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo?, no podía creerlo… Karin siguió hablando, pero ella ya no estaba presente, no la escuchaba. ¿Sasuke le correspondía?, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, ¿Por qué le daban ganas de llorar?, ella quería que dos de las personas que más quería, sean felices. ¿Pero… felices juntos?

"¡Ya basta Hinata!", se dijo a sí misma, veía que Karin hablaba muy entusiasmada, ¿Cómo podía intervenir en su felicidad?, a pesar que ella siempre sintió algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad por Sasuke, no estaba en el derecho de arruinar la felicidad de otros. Comenzó a sentir pena por ella misma, ¿Viviría con su amor escondido por siempre?, pareciera que así se lo deparó el destino.

-Y… ¿Hinata, me estas escuchando? – Karin se dio cuenta que Hinata no dejaba de ver su taza.

-¿Ah? – Reacciono la peli azul – lo siento, tengo unos cuantos problemas con la administración y me puse a pensar en eso… - mentira.

Karin entorno los ojos, pero se alegro de inmediato al saber que no todo lo que hacia Hinata era perfecto.

-Ok, te comprendo – luego se rio de su propio chiste – la verdad es que no te entiendo porque nunca he pasado por esa situación. – Hinata le sonrió como pudo – Bueno, mejor te dejo, acabo de recordar que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me encanto conversar contigo – Karin estaba muy animada.

-Que bueno, espero que vengas otro día.

-Claro, no dejaré de venir.

Karin salió muy feliz de la sala, de hecho vendría siempre que pudiese, tenía que contarle (o echarle en cara) a Hinata, todos los logros que tenía en su día y en especial en el amor. Por lo que sabía, la peli azul nunca tuvo novio y quería ganarle por lo menos en eso.

Cuando Karin se marcho, Hinata se quedo sentada donde estuvo desde el principio. Ten-ten notó que la Hyuga no salía, así que entro a ver qué pasó, ¿si esa mujer escandalosa la había matado?, la vio sentada en el sillón dándole la espalda.

-¿Hinata? – La mencionada se sobresalto - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – la peli azul se puso de pie, le sonrió a Ten-ten, esta se sintió más tranquila.

-Me habías asustado.

-Lo siento…

Fue a su oficina y sacó su cartera, le informo a Ten-Ten que saldría un momento, esta asintió. Después de salir del edificio tomó un taxi.

Llego al restaurant de Naruto, su rubio amigo se hizo un gran chef y tenía varias sucursales de "Konoha's Food", él, súper fanático a su ciudad natal no pudo evitar ponerle ese nombre. Al lado del restaurant había una florería, le compro un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, quizá era muy exagerado, pero le debía una gran disculpa por abandonarlo en su propia cena de bienvenida.

Entro al restaurant y pregunto a la recepcionista por Naruto, le dijo que estaba en su oficina en el tercer piso.

-¿Naruto? – nunca había estado en ese lugar, le pareció muy cómodo, era como si el rubio hubiese plasmado su forma divertida de ser, tenia adornos exóticos, llamativos y lindos. Era como una sala súper extravagante y moderna. Al fondo distinguió una puerta, se dirigió y justo antes de tocar la puerta escucho que había personas conversando.

Se dirigió a uno de los sillones, puso las flores en su regazo mientras se relajaba apoyándose contra el respaldar. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar el momento.

Al otro lado de la puerta el rubio conversaba con su amigo peli negro.

-Yo te quería decir que Hinata ya se había ido, pero no me hiciste caso.

-¿Y quien dice que fui por ella? – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-Yo lo digo, y te conozco.

-Cállate tarado.

El rubio sonrió, sabía que un poco del Sasuke que conocía había vuelto - Bien, espera, ahora regreso – le dijo antes de salir. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, pero notó que alguien estaba en su sillón. Cuando volteo no podía creer que se tratase de Hinata. Tenía un ramo de flores sobre sus piernas y le sonreía.

-Hola Naruto – Se levanto y se paró frente a él– ten, esto es para ti.

Le entregó el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates con una notita que decía: "Lo siento". El rubio nunca había recibido una disculpa de esa forma, se emociono.

-¡Eres muy linda! – la abrazó, ella se sorprendió pero le devolvió de inmediato el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – una voz hizo que ambos se separan, Naruto fue el primero en verlo, se había olvidado de la presencia de Sasuke. Hinata que estaba de espaldas al Uchiha, volteo rápidamente, no iba a creer que era cierto hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿El era Sasuke?, claro que sí, no había duda alguna. Solo que estaba mucho mas crecido y los años le habían sentado de maravilla (Karin tenía razón en su corta pero exacta descripción), su corazón se acelero, había tenido inmensas ganas por verlo, su garganta comenzó a arderle mientras que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Por otra parte, Sasuke por fin veía a Hinata en todo su esplendor, estaba más hermosa que nunca, fue inevitable que toda aquel rencor desapareciera de inmediato, ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que no lo merecía?, por más daño que le haya hecho, nunca podría detestar a alguien que significo mucho para él. Ella le sonrió con mucha nostalgia, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sasuke… - dijo antes de caminar lentamente hacia él, una vez cerca lo abrazo. Se protegió en el cálido cuerpo de su amigo, no quería soltarlo, no quería volver a dejarlo. Sasuke se quedo perplejo y al principio no supo qué hacer, vio a Naruto y este le hizo una seña de que la abrazara y luego se despidió moviendo la mano.

Se quedaron solos en esa habitación tan peculiar, él acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la peli azul, mientras su otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, ella aun seguía contra su pecho llorando en silencio.

Se daba el encuentro de dos personas que se extrañaban desde hace mucho. Ambos deseaban que ese momento nunca acabara.

* * *

**Hehe, lo sé… no les deje encontrarse en la cena, pero no podía permitir que se encuentren cuando Sasuke aun no estaba listo (en ese momento la odiaba ¬¬) y mucho menos frente a tanta gente, debía ser un momento especial ^^.**

**En fin… un adelanto del próximo capi es que conversarán sobre lo ocurrido ese día, ¿y saldrá alguna confesión?, no se sabe (ni yo lo sé u.u), pero me temo que me demoraré un poco (intentare no tardarme mucho T-T). Mis clases en la Universidad comienzan el martes ¬¬ y lo peor de todo es que me quedo sin mi compu TTwTT, así que no me va a quedar otra que avanzarlo en la misma universidad donde solo dan media hora por alumno ¬¬, ojala mi truco de usar las cuentas de mis amigos funcione u.u **

**¡Muchos besos! Y como vuelvo a repetir, espero que les haya gustado, eso es lo más importante ^^.**

**~ Matta nee ~**


End file.
